dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanairo (Dragon Ball Super)
Nanairo is a villian that appears in the Dragon Ball Super anime. Once ruler of the dragon kingdom, Nanairo ascended into a godlike form. Since then, he has been locked away inside the Namekian Orb (placed there by Porunga) thousands of years ago. After being released by Frieza's rage after he smashed the orb onto the ground when he realized that it wasn't a dragon ball whilst on his hunt for the Namekian dragon balls. Nanairo came out of the orb discrecetly and made his first appearance during the post-golden frieza saga, in which he was encountered by Goku when the Namek's pleaded for aid. Around this time, his power level was decreased dramatically and he was recharging his strength through the aura of Namek. Goku manages to defeat Nanairo but cannot kill him. Nanairo then pleads to Goku asking if he could help him defend Earth. Goku accepts. Nanairo finally ascends back to full power at the end of the saga. After learning all of the Z-Fighters moves and abilities, he turns and attacks Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta, defeating them easily but couldn't kill them as they were teleported to safety by Whiz. Bills then appears and challenges Nanairo as he notes that he should have killed him a long time ago. Nanairo and Bills battle it out in which the fight leads to Bills losing, as a result, Nanairo absorbs Bill's remaining energy and kicks him back into planet Earth. Whiz collects Bills as he falls past Dende's Lookout. Whilst Whiz and Bills are on Earth, Vegeta suggests that he and Goku do fusion in order to gain enough power to contend. Piccolo interrupts and argues at Vegeta that the fusion will not be enough seeing as though this powerful dragon absorbed the power of the God of Destruction. The only other option of standing a chance is a Super Saiyan God boost with fusion. Piccolo then asks if Goku can turn Super Saiyan 3 while in God form, Goku declines and tells Piccolo that it sustains to much power, Goku simply doesn't have enough to control such a power. Vegeta then explains that he will need to ascend to Super Saiyan 3 to allow them to fuse and both ascend to Super Saiyan 3 while in god form. A way to do this, is if Goku and Vegeta both go inside the hypobolic time chamber (newly constructed) and spend all the time possible inside. While Goku and Vegeta train in the chamber, Gohan and Piccolo attempt to by-some-time by using the dragon balls to heal Bill's power. After doing so, Bills could then attempt to fight Nanairo with the help of those and Whiz. This fails pretty quickly, as Nanairo's power increases rapidly and since he absorbed Bill's power, his power multiplies massively every few moments. Vegeta manages to ascend in the hypobolic time chamber into a Super Saiyan 3, and they continue to push themselves in order to make their body strong enough to endure intense power-up and fusion. This training included training the minds of them both to think and act like each other and physical strength, their power had to be the same. Vigiourous training goes by and Goku and Vegeta are ready to battle Nanairo. Dende and Popo awaits their return and once they leave the chamber, they are told by Dende that Nanairo has gone to locate the planet's core. If he suceeds, he can gain the power of the whole planet. The only way he can do this, is if he manually absorbs the energy using an energy transferral technique. Destroying the planet will cause the core to lose power. Goku and Vegeta both fuse into Gogeta and instant transmission to Nanairo. When they meet, Gogeta transforms into Super Saiyan God and then attempts to transform straight into Super Saiyan God 3, but instead transforms into Super Saiyan 2 (Not enough power to directly transform) in which they then brawl out with Nanairo after he doesn't let them transform. They finally transform when they use the Ultra Kamehameha Flash which implodes him through the planet. Through this, Gogeta (SSJG3) manages to fight better than Nanairo and ends up leaving Nanairo left for dead. Struggling, Nanairo blinds Gogeta and Touches the core of the planet, achieving his Maximum form. Solar Nanairo. The planet then is destroyed. As you believe. But, Gogeta manages to replicate the planet's core in a blast attack before it explodes but is not a match for Solar Nanairo. He finishes Gogeta using a Solar Cannon attack that drains their body of their energy and leaves them unfused. Wanting Goku and Vegeta to live to absorb their energy when they recover, Solar Nanairo teleports to another planet to gain that core. Awakening at Dende's Lookout, Goku decides to ask Shenron. Shenron suggests a new method of fusion which allows a 3-way fusion. This can only be done with a certain item known as the Ragnorok Stone. A powerful stone that has magical powers which enables the holders to connect minds and spirit. This stone can be found on Planet Nupel. Goku then teleports away to find the stone. Arriving back with the stone, Goku and Vegeta decide to use the stone with Gohan but first, they help him transform into a god and then quickly trains him to transform into Super Saiyan 3. Once Gohan is ready, Goku and Vegeta both use the stone with Gohan to fuse into one single being. This being is known as simply "The One". The One teleports straight to Nanairo and fights him, after a 1 hour 22 minute fight, The One is victorious, killing Solar Nanairo using a technique known as The Universal Bomb. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan then fuse back to normal by touching the stone once more. Powers of Nanairo: Energy Absorption - Can hold his opponants and steal most of their energy. Super Speed - Can sprint directly to a destination, a speed that rivals the instant transmission. Dimension Dynamite - Powerful energy ball that explodes around the enemy's body on impact. Mass Transmit - Can take mass energy from huge sources of power.